Grand Theft Auto: Horizon
by A Pilot
Summary: (Crossover entre GTA y Forza: Horizon) El festival "Horizon" llega a Los Santos, un festival de carreras en el cual todo era tranquilo pero nada es tranquilo en Los Santos. Un novato llamado Burnley llega a su primer festival con el sueño de ganar y dejar atrás a los dos antiguos campeones: Anthony Wyatt y Darius Flynt. De paso conocerá a gente muy peculiar, entre ellos: Franklin.


Una tarde soleada en la carretera, esas son las mejores y mas cuando estas llegando a una ciudad tan hermosa como Los Santos, sol, arena, playa, chicas en bikini, parece el verdadero paraíso pero para mi solo hay una chica y se llama Mustang GT500 y es la hermosura en la voy arribando a la ciudad.

Hace años había escuchado de un festival llamado "Horizon" pero por diversos motivos no había podido asistir, lo ultimo que supe fue que hace aproximadamente tres años en el 2012 un novato le quito su racha perfecta a Darius Flynt de 4 festivales de Horizon seguidos ganados, desde entonces este novato obtuvo un contrato millonario (y el auto favorito de Darius Flynt en una carrera personal por todo el estado de Colorado), ¿su nombre? Anthony Wyatt, desde entonces nadie le ha podido ganar y ha sido el campeón de el festival hasta la actualidad.

El sol se esta poniendo y después de un largo viaje por fin entro en la ciudad y prendo la radio para ver si hay alguna novedad.

 _"Hey! Hola a todos soy su fiel servidor Scott Tyler y es genial estar en la exótica ciudad de Los Santos para celebrar el festival Horizon y bueno dejemonos de charlas y presentaciones y vayamos al grano. Resulta que este año se hará algo diferente y las carreras se llevaran a cabo en la ciudad y no en el campo como se tenía previsto, obviamente se cerraran las calles y habrá mucha seguridad pero se nos ocurrió que de esta manera será mas interesante"_

Genial, mi primer festival y tendré que hacerlo en curvas cerradas, será un buen desafío, me pregunto si alguien de renombre participara en el festival y no solo aficionados como yo. A decir verdad no me sorprendería si anuncian que Anthony Wyatt estará, el campeón necesita defender su titulo.

 _"En cuanto a concursantes especiales no podía faltar el campeón de Horizon de los últimos dos años Anthony Wyatt que se rumorea que acaba de ser visto en los limites de la ciudad llegando en un flamante y hermoso Bugatti Chiron de color amarillo así que si lo ven abran paso porque dicen que va como rayo"_

¿En los limites? Debería de estar donde yo, si no es que va mas adelantado que yo.

En ese momento veo por el retrovisor como unas luces se van acercando a toda velocidad esquivando multitud de coches y me rebasa por la izquierda. ¡Es el Bugatti de Wyatt!

 _"También tendremos a otros invitados como Duke Maguire que posiblemente estará haciendo de las suyas, a Hailey Harper que desde 2012 se rumorea que ha estado muy "cercanita" con Wyatt y como no podía faltar también estará Darius Flynt que esta dispuesto a recuperar su puesto como campeón, es curioso pero desde 2012 que Flynt perdió contra Wyatt en todos los festivales ellos son los dos últimos competidores, los rivales eternos se enfrentan una vez mas en Los Santos"_

Flynt y Wyatt están aquí. Será difícil competir contra ellos, de por si es difícil competir contra Hailey Harper que siempre quedan en tercer lugar.

 _"Y ahora lo que mas le interesa a los fanáticos, solo habrá 60 lugares después de eso los demás quedaran afuera, de esos 60 solo los primeros 30 se podrán inscribir sin costo alguno, pero pisenle a fondo porque están empezando a arribar todos a la ciudad y ya reportes policiales de estampidas de autos así que pisenle hacia el Dick's Palace en Los Santos Downtwon para poder inscribirse"_

Al escuchar esto no dudo un segundo mas y pongo la dirección en el GPS y piso a fondo, no veo a nadie mas pero de pronto empiezo a rebasar coches que van también como locos, posiblemente escucharon lo mismo y van a la inscripción. Solo son 60 lugares, son muy pocos comparados con otras veces y muchos estarán peleando por llegar primero que otros. Sigo pisando a fondo cuando en el retrovisor veo como varios autos incluso se están aventando, no me creo lo que veo la gente esta loca algunos incluso chocan contra el muro de contención o se salen del camino y su auto da vueltas, no debo de dejar que me alcancen y debo de darme prisa antes de que empiecen a llegar.

 _"Y Anthony Wyatt es el primero en llegar y detrás de el están Darius Flynt y Hailey Harper. Se empiezan a ver mas autos a lo lejos y llegan en estampida, y solo quedan 15 lugares así que senas prisa"_

¡¿15?! Eso fue rápido, necesito darme prisa si no me quedare sin inscripción gratuita, y en estos momentos apenas podré pagar mi estancia en los Santos estas dos semanas que es lo que dura el festival.

 _"¡Ya solo quedan 10 lugares!"_

¡Maldita sea! Ya solo estoy a un par de manzanas, en ese momento veo como un Charger '70 de color negro se pone a la par conmigo, no alcanzo a distinguir al conductor pero no dejare que me gane

 _"¡Solo 5 lugares damas y caballeros!"_

En ese momento puedo notar como el Charger se adelanta. ¡Carajo! Adelante de mi hay 5 autos, no alcanzare a llegar, en ese momento en la ultima curva la tomo cerrada y con el freno de mano haciendo un derrape perfecto y adelantándome al Mustang del 2004 que iba en quinto lugar, y justo a tiempo porque eso me permitió ser el ultimo en tener inscripción gratuita.

Bajo del auto y veo los demás autos estacionados, el Bugatti de Wyatt, el Ferrari de Darius Flynt, el Lamborghini de Hailey Harper y el Charger 70' de hace un momento.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! -Siento que esos gritos son para mi y volteo-

Veo a un hombre saliendo del Mustang 2004 al cual le gane para obtener la ultima inscripción gratuita. Se esta acercando a mi y veo que esta molesto.

-Esa fue una ventaja injusta -me dice-

-¿Injusta? ¿De que hablas?

-Se que tienes suspensión de importación ademas de llantas anti derrapantes

-¿Y? -¿enserio me esta reclamando por eso este idiota?-

-Que estas utilizando ventajas injustas así que la inscripción es mía

-Deja de llorar y paga tu inscripción antes de que alguien te gane también las inscripciones con costo

Le digo y me doy la vuelta para entrar a mi auto el cual esta en una fila en la cual solo los primeros 30 pueden estar para recibir su pulsera de una buena vez. Pero en ese momentos siento como me voltean del hombro y veo al sujeto de hace un momento tratando de golpearme pero afortunadamente fui mas rápido y me agache par esquivar el golpe entonces aprovecho y le doy un golpe en toda la mejilla lo cual le hace escupir algo de saliva.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Me grita mientras veo que saca algo de su chaqueta. ¡Mierda! ¿porque trae una pistola? Y encima me esta apuntando con ella.

-¡Cálmate viejo! Solo es un festival, relájate carajo -le digo intentando calmarlo"

-Escúchame -me dice- se ve que no eres de por aquí, y Los Santos no acepta a tipejos como tu y menos que nos faltes el respeto a los originarios de aquí

En eso veo como alguien tomo desprevenido al tipo quitandole el arma, tumbándolo al piso y aplicándole una llave en el brazo derecho

-Y yo te recomiendo que te dejes de estas mierdas y dejes de estar de llorón antes de que te ganen en las inscripciones restantes. O si lo prefieres yo puedo evitar que estés en el festival rompiéndote el brazo para que no puedas conducir

Veo la escena y no me puedo creer lo que esta pasando y eso que llevo menos de 20 minutos en la ciudad.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Iré a inscribirme pero suéltame ya!

Contesto el otro sujeto y entonces lo libero de la llave

-Yo me quedo con esta mierda para que no sigas haciendo estas estupideces -le dijo el sujeto al otro imbécil y este se fue-

-Perdón por la escena -me dijo el sujeto que me defendió-

Es una persona un tanto alta, afroamericano, algo robusto y de unos 27 años a lo mucho, viste una tank top negra, unos jeans azules y unas botas amarillas.

-¿Estas bien? -me pregunta-

-Bueno si quitamos el hecho de que me apuntaron con un arma y no llevo mas de 20 minutos en la ciudad supongo que si -contesto con sarcasmo-

-Lo siento, así es como los habitantes de Los Santos suelen recibir a los de afuera

-¡Pues que mierda viejo! De todas formas gracias por la ayuda.

-Oh no creas que lo hice por ti.

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?

-Es uno de los pocos negocios y deportes legales en Los Santos así que no quiero que se arruine por idiotas como ese.

-Entonces supongo que correrás en el festival ¿no? -le pregunto-

-Si, ¿y tu?

-También, solo estoy esperando a nos den las pulseras -respondí-

-¿Cual es tu auto? -me pregunto el sujeto afroamericano-

-El Ford Mustang GT500 azul que esta ahí -lo señalo-

-Ohh ¿eras tu? Jajaja

-¿Que es lo gracioso? -me molesto un poco-

-Tu velocidad es horrible -me dice-

\- ¿Ahh si? ¿Y cual es tu auto?

-El Charger 70' negro que esta por ahí -me lo señala y es el mismo Charger que me rebaso hace unos minutos-

-Entonces... Eras tu -le digo-

-Exacto viejo. Y te lo repito tu velocidad es horrible. Puede que tu arranque sea muy bueno pero sin una buena velocidad y algo de turno no duraras en este festival -me dice-

-Suenas como si ya hubieras competido antes -le digo-

-Hay muchas carreras en Los Santos todos los días, ademas mira a tu alrededor estas por competir en el mismo festival en el que lo harán Anthony Wyatt y Darius Flynt. Es un consejo gratis, hay un taller cerca de Vinewood no te cobran mucho y son piezas excelentes, un pequeño consejo ya que veo que eres nuevo -se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia su coche. ¿Quien se cree este? Miro mi auto y bueno... No le caería mal llevarlo a un mecánico-

-¡Espera! -le grito- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Él se voltea pero sigue caminando de espaldas hacia su coche y alza un poco los brazos

-Franklin... Franklin Clinton

 **Hola a todos! Bueno, como pueden notar este es una especie de crossover entre Grand Theft Auto y Forza Horizon, después de jugar y terminar Forza Horizon hace ya algunos meses he venido pensando en esta historia y bueno que mejor que mezclar la pasión de las carreras del festival Horizon y el bello deporte con la delincuencia y las situaciones de GTA. Los pongo un poco en contexto, Anthony Wyatt es el nombre que le decidí dar a mi personaje del primer Forza Horizon (con el cual le gane a Darius Flynt) entonces por así decirlo la historia gira alrededor de Wyatt, Darius Flynt, Franklin y Burnley (el personaje de este capitulo) pero no todo sera deporte amistoso, tengo varias ideas porque no todo es fácil y hermoso en la ciudad de Los Santos, Wyatt, Flynt y Burnley están en el territorio de Franklin así que me pareció algo muy interesante, poco a poco iré agregando mas situaciones "GTA" como problemas entre bandas, mafia, etc. Pero eso depende de ustedes! Es muy importante que me digan que les parece la propuesta que traigo entre manos para saber si continuar o no, así que dejen sus reviews por favor! Un saludo y un abrazo!**

 **Atte. A Pilot**


End file.
